User blog:Asfidyll/Rhygan, the Hunter's Edge
Rhygan, the Hunter's Edge is a custom champion in League of Legends. Rhygan is a skilled Marksman, with an exceptional ability to outpoke his enemies and outharass them, yet at the same time, have enough power to keep him strong all-game through. With his passive constantly in play, neither the Raven, nor the annoying attempts of shrooming by the Swift Scout can slow him him down. A powerful and mobile hunter, he shines in 1 on 1 combat, but can still make himself heard in any teamfight, flushing them all out with a his powerful ultimate. Abilities }} Rhygan lets out three blades in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemies they hit. If any blades deal the killing blow, the blade is not consumed and continues its path. This effect can occur multiple times, until the blades reach maximum. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Rhygan gains bonus true damage per auto-attack based on a percentage of his current health. |description2 = Rhygan marks down a target enemy unit for 4 seconds, revealing it and dealing magic damage per second while the mark remains active. While active, Rhygan's next two abilities and all their effects will instead originate from the marked target, rather than Rhygan himself. Each ability's range also originates from the mark. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Rhygan's next three basic attacks deal bonus true damage and knock himself back 300 units linearly from his target each time. As an exception however, if Rhygan has marked a nearby target, his next three basic attacks on that target instead pull the target 150 units towards him. In both cases, his third strike will slow the target for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = }} |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 1400 }} Lore The Kumungu Jungles is a hostile environment, teeming with many wild animals; curious, ravenous, some even blood-thirsty. However, as hostile as it is, some thrive in the dense foliage. Rhygan and his family had once lived in the young city of Demacia, but had decided to move away from city life and from the hectic war of 'politics'. Living as hunters, they loved their newfound freedom. There in the jungles, no one could nor would come for them. Though his family did somewhat fear the Rune Wars' effect upon their surroundings, Rhygan did not. Not in the least. He used it as an excuse for a more exciting hunt. Though in time, he himself developed a strange ability to mark an obstacle or creature and transfer his firepower through it to his final target. He revelled in his new life. He was no longer the sad, lonely little boy he once was, an outsider and bullied frequently. He had become strong... But he would have never anticipated what was to soon come. One night, when returning from the hunt, instead of the hungry greetings of his siblings, he was met with only silence. Suddenly fearing the worst, he burst into his new home, only to find the walls strewn with the bodies of his family. Though at first he thought it to be an animal, he realised that his parents would have been too strong for any animal to maul this way. Upon closer examination, he discovered that the blood hadn't dried. All was still wet, even though all around him looked as if they had been laid to waste hours ago. Noticing a slight shimmer of black on his mother's stomach, only one explanation came to him, and in a fit of rage, he made his way back to the lands he had left behind all those years ago. He swore that he would avenge his family, and so joined the League of Legends to destroy the murderer once and for all. And all the while, his hand clutched at a single black feather. That of a raven's wing. Comments Please note that the market target takes no damage whatsoever from the abilities that are released from them. The effects however, if any, do affect the marked target. Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Thaeris,_the_Aurora%27s_Protector http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kaymon,_the_Shadow_Beast http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth,_Spirit_of_the_Astrals http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions